


The Color of Your Voice

by TVBS



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan try something new out, and Michael wonders just how long he can take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Your Voice

When one is kneeling on all fours, open and trembling without anyone touching them, no hand grounding them, one feels very vulnerable. Michael shifted his weight as he glared at the headboard, taking deep breaths. They had decided on this. He could do it. He could do this. They hadn't even gotten started yet, just stretched him. Finally, he heard Ryan shift behind him, placing a hand on the small of his back. "You remember the signals?" came the quiet question.

Michael nodded, patting the bed in his first signal. "When I'm about to come, fucking yelling 'stop' when it's too much and we need to stop this entire thing."

"I don't think you need to yell it," Ryan chuckled, his hand drifting across the curve of Michael's ass. "Ready?"

"About as fucking ready as I- _FUCK!_ " Michael's head pressed against the mattress as Ryan pushed into him, a sharp gasp slipping past his lips. No matter how often he took that cock, it still felt amazing each time it slid inside of him. His hands clenched as Ryan stopped, halfway in, breathing heavily. Fucking always did this, always gave him time to adjust to having something in him. But this time, Ryan didn't stop for long, and soon bottomed out, his hands gripping Michael's hips hard. Before Michael could even say anything, Ryan pulled out slightly, then thrust back in, setting a hard rhythm. A long groan escaped Michael's lips as he pushed himself back against the motions, his arms trembling as Ryan shifted angles. It felt so fucking good, and shit-

Michael reached under him, starting to stroke himself as he panted into the sheets. If it had been a normal day, he would keep this up until he came. As it was, his hand worked until he felt Ryan still, grabbing his wrist. "Remember the rules," came the whisper against his ear. "You're not allowed to come until I tell you to."

"I know," he managed to say back, releasing his cock and pressing the hand against the sheets again. "I know."

Ryan kissed his ear before his hips picked up again, and Michael's hands gripped the linen hard. It was so difficult not to disobey and start stroking himself again. As it was, he had managed enough that he could start feeling himself climbing towards that point-

One hand flattened against the sheet, patting, and Ryan instantly pulled out, leaving Michael shaking against the bed. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself as his body screamed for something, anything to finish him off. When Ryan's hand touched his back, Michael jumped slightly, then relaxed a little. "I'm okay," he managed, pushing himself up. "I'm okay."

Ryan pressed a kiss to his hip, one hand running over his ass, thumb brushing between the cheeks. Michael jumped as Ryan's thumb teased his hole and swallowed hard. But he wasn't so close to coming now that the touch would set him off. Michael closed his eyes as Ryan pulled away, breathing deeply as he heard the clack of the lube bottle opening. After a moment, the snap of the bottle closing hit his ears, then he felt two lubed fingers slide up and down between the cheeks before sliding in. Michael groaned, licking his lips as Ryan's fingers fucked him, his lips a gentle counterpart against the skin of his hip. Slowly, Michael lowered himself back down so his cheek was resting against the mattress, rocking into each thrust of his fingers. It was a different kind of bliss, the way his fingers shifted and curled in ways his dick couldn't. Michael fisted his hands in the sheets to keep himself from touching himself again, panting. Fuck, everything felt so good, though. Ryan shifted his fingers so they were aimed just right, making Michael grunt as he-

Tapped out again, panting as Ryan pulled his fingers free. "You okay?" he asked as he wiped off his fingers.

It took a while for Michael to respond. "Yeah," he finally breathed out, turning his head so his forehead was against the bed. "Yeah, I'm good."

For a moment, Ryan didn't touch him. Then he moved next to Michael, gently stroking his curls. "Do you think you can hold out if I suck you off?"

Michael shuddered at the words. "I..." He shook his head back and forth, swallowing. "I don't know."

Ryan just stroked his hair for a while, before asking him quietly, "Would you like to try?"

Michael took a breath before nodding. "Yeah." He could do this. Slowly, he rolled over, looking up at Ryan as he settled into a comfortable position. "What?"

That just made Ryan smile a little, leaning down to kiss him. "You just look so good like this," he murmured. "And you're doing so well."

The words hit Michael, making him smile as Ryan pulled away. "Yeah, well." He let the smile drop off as Ryan settled between his legs, his breathing picking up again. The feeling of Ryan's hand around him then the wet heat of his lips made a stifled noise rise in his throat. He could do this. Ryan's hand jerking him off while he sucked him just felt- great. Then he pulled his hand away and took as much as he could down his throat- _shit_. Michael let out a whine as his hips jerked up, one hand half coming up off the bed. Everything was just so sensitive after nearly coming twice already that he just- he _needed_ this. He needed to come so badly. And yet, Ryan just bobbed his head, not quite going fast enough to pull him over the edge. And he still didn't tell Michael he could come. One hand came up, pushing up through his curls as Ryan pulled up slightly, wrapping his hand around Michael's cock and jerking him off again. He wanted so badly to just ignore Ryan's instruction not to come until he said to. But that wasn't what they agreed on. That wasn't-

That wasn't the game they were playing.

Michael's hand tapped the bed weakly.

Ryan instantly pulled off, staring intently at him. "Michael."

At first, he didn't respond. He had been _so close_ and he could have just ignored the rules they had set up. A shuddering breath ran through him, an edge of a whine on the exhale.

"Michael. Do you want to stop?"

"No." The word came out on a breath. "No. No, I can do this." Christ, he hoped he could. He didn't think he could hold out that much longer, but he could hold out at least one more time.

Ryan cupped his face, thumb brushing his lips. "Do you want to stop?" he asked again, his voice quiet.

Michael couldn't answer at first, then shook his head. "I want to _come_ ," he managed to tell him.

At those words, Ryan turned thoughtful, stroking the line of Michael's cheekbone. Then he leaned down, kissing him. "One more," he told him. "Then you can come."

Michael nodded, letting his hands drop to the bed. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Ryan smiled at that, hands stroking down Michael's body to his legs, hitching them upward. Ryan shifted between his legs, his hand guiding his own cock into Michael in one smooth thrust. Michael let out a broken gasp, gripping the sheet as Ryan moved easily, trying to hold out. He said he could do one more. He could do that. Michael closed his eyes tightly, panting hard as Ryan rolled his hips slowly into him. He could do one more, damn it!

A hand wrapped around his cock, wringing a cry out of him as it started to pump quickly. No, he couldn't hold out now. He was too sensitive after all of that. He had to come now or- tap out. Michael started tapping out, the pounding on the bed becoming more frantic as Ryan didn't stop. "I can't-" he gasped out, feeling it wind tighter and tighter inside of him.

"You can."

"I _can't_."

To both his relief and horror, Ryan stopped, pulling his hand away but not yet pulling out. Michael gulped down breath as he stared up at him, then nearly screamed as Ryan thrust hard into him. "I _can't_!"

"Then don't." His hips shoved hard into him a few more times, eyes intense on Michael's face. "If you can't, then come."

Michael pulled in a few more shaking breaths, then let out a small scream as he finally came, the built up release splattering across his chest and stomach. On top of him, he could feel Ryan's thrusts stutter, then stop as he came too, relaxing as he stopped denying himself as well. They laid like that for a while, Ryan's arms wrapping around Michael as they basked in the orgasmic glow. Then, Ryan pressed a kiss to Michael's temple. "Thank you," he whispered.

That made Michael snort. "I should be thanking you," he said, his voice uneven from the orgasm. "That was fun."

"You want to do it again at some point?"

" _Fuck_ yes."


End file.
